


Oh Baby, I'm in Love [Valki Week Day 2 Smut]

by Lazy Cat Corner (Gummyyummy156)



Series: Valki Week 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Dom/sub, F/M, an au where tony is ready to move out and retire early, overall a pretty vanilla day for valki!, with a little bit of power bottoming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-31
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-06-19 12:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15510384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gummyyummy156/pseuds/Lazy%20Cat%20Corner
Summary: Prompt: “You have no idea how much I want you.”AKA Loki drags Valkyrie out of an important public event for some good old workout room sex.





	Oh Baby, I'm in Love [Valki Week Day 2 Smut]

**Author's Note:**

> Let me begin by saying I have only done smut once and this is not my area of skill. But since it’s Valki week, I’m going to take this as an opportunity to do something not like me. This is a smut fic and will include dominant/ sub roleplaying. Nothing too crazy, (pretty vanilla.). I’m just putting the warning out there so you can decide if it’s for you.

“You have no idea how much I want you.” Loki nips the edge of Valkyrie’s chin and pulls her closer.

Valkyrie tilts her head further back, giving Loki more room to move up her jaw. He settles right above her pulse and begins sucking.

“Well, considering you broke out of your room and pulled me away from the rest of the party unnoticed, I can take a good guess,” she smiles. “Stark’s going to be pissed when he hears you’ve escaped, again.”

“Yes, but he wouldn’t dare to go look for me,” a dark chuckle escapes his throat. “Not after last time he _found me_.”

Valkyrie winces at that memory. As amusing it was to hear Tony stammer on his words and turn a bright shade of red, she wasn’t too fond of the uncomfortable glances everyone gave her when she returned from her “night run”.

A quiet sigh escapes Valkyrie when Loki lightly skims his thumb up the front of her dress. She can feel the grip of his other hand tightening around her waist.

“Don’t rip anything,” she warns.

Loki’s mouth sinks lower to the crook of her shoulder. Nudging the strap of her dress off and leaving behind tiny kisses.

“I would never,” he mutters. Valkyrie feels his cool breath tickle her skin.

Her body warms up as Loki moves his mouth downward and carefully shimmying her dress off.

“Nuh-uh, Lackey!” She grabs his hands now hooked on the top of her dress.

“What?” He leans forward for a swift peck on the lips. “This isn’t technically public.”

Valkyrie’s hard glare sends a sharp chill down Loki’s spine. She wouldn’t consider Tony’s workout room to be anything discrete. Especially because there is a large floor to ceiling window that anybody walking down the hall can plainly see them if they were buck naked.

“Well, it’s more _private_ than the last place,” he considers.

“The dress stays _on_. Stark doesn’t need to see my bare ass twice.”

Loki chuckles, “I can work with that.” He takes her hand and guides her to a bench.

“After you,” he motions for her to lay across.

Valkyrie snorts. “I don’t think so,” she rests her palms on his chest and gives him a firm shove down. “We both know how this works.” Her voice darkens.

Valkyrie pulls up the hem of her skirt and straddles over Loki’s lap. She grips on the ends of his collar and pulls him in for a deep kiss.

“Mmm, so demanding.” He swipes his tongue across her lower lip.

“You love it,” she responds with a bite on his lower lip.

Valkyrie can feel his pants growing tighter.

“See?” Valkyrie hovers over the bulge, “You’ve never been quite good at taking the lead,” Valkyrie runs her thumb up Loki’s jawline and gives a sultry smile.

Loki throws his head back and looks up at Valkryie’s cold glare looking triumphantly over him. He fights back the need to pull her down and soothe the ache in his groin. He would never dare. Only because he loves her game too much.

“Did you come all the way over here just for me?” Her voice turns to silk.

Loki nods and winces when her thumb firmly digs in his jaw.

“Use your words,” she threads her hand in his long black hair. “I don’t like guessing.” She gives a firm but gentle tug on his strands to remind him the penalty.

“Yes,” he breathes. His throat suddenly feeling dry.

“Hmm,” she tilts her head. “You would do that for me, wouldn’t you?” Valkyrie uses her other hand to toy with a strand of his hair. “You would go anywhere for me. Do _anything_ for me if I asked you to.” It wasn’t a question, but Loki could never deny it. “Would you…” Valkyrie moves her hand and cradles the back of Loki’s neck, making sure his eyes remain locked on hers.

“Would you kneel for me?”

“Yes,” his voice turns husky.

Valkyrie leans forward and gives a chaste kiss on his forehead.

“Good,” she smiles.

“Would you…” Valkyrie lowers herself a fraction and skims her slit over Loki’s erection. Loki sucks in a breath and rolls his eyes back. “Would you do something as simple as squeeze my tits and keep your hands there until I say so?”

“Yes!” He swallows. “Yes, please let me touch you.”

“Hmm, alright. But remember, the dress stays on!”

Loki takes his time. Savoring every ridge of Valkyrie’s torso before he slips behind the cups of the dress and kneads her breasts. His mouth trailing downward and finding the perfect spot on the base of her throat. Valkyrie winds her fingers in Loki’s hair and pulls him closer. She lets out a sharp moan when his thumb flicks her nipple and his tongue gives a delicate swirl on her throat. Without even thinking she jerks downward and grinds on his stiff cock.

“Norns, Brun. I’m going to come undone if you keep doing that.”

Valkyrie lets out a chuckle.

“You wouldn’t do that to me, would you?” His cheeks warming up as he huffs for air. “Make me humiliate myself like some adolescent boy with no control.”

She pulls herself back up and her mouth reaches for Loki’s jawline, giving a firm tug on his ear between her teeth.

“Absolutely not! We’re hardly finished.”

Valkyrie pushes him down so he is lying on his back.

“Is this alright?”

Loki nods, “Yes, this is perfect.” He keeps his hands cupped over her breasts.

“Good boy,” she puts her hands over his. “Keeping your hands exactly where I told you to.” Valkyrie presses her lips in thought, “But, I’m going to need them for something better.”

Loki grins, “Anywhere you wish, my lady.”

“ _My lady._ ” Valkyrie drawls. “I like that. Well, your _lady_ wants to ask you one more question.”

“Anything.”

Valkyrie leans down, keeping his hands pressed over her chest. She is nearly inches from his face and she watches his blue eyes shift to an insatiable shade of green. “Would you let my cunt sit over you and eat me out until I shatter? Would you use those lovely hands of yours to help that infamous silver tongue make me moan for more?”

Perhaps Valkyrie went too far. Maybe she shouldn’t have been teasing him so harshly. Though, she can’t say it was unneeded. Loki’s hands swiftly move down and grip on her sides. Valkyrie yelps when he pulls her body forward and settles over his chin. She readjusts the hem of her dress to see Loki’s eyes slit. Her aching center still hovering over and not completely settled. While the bench doesn’t give Valkyrie a lot of space, she manages to shift her weight so she won’t be completely pressed over.

“Yes,” Loki’s cool breath sends a shiver up Valkyrie’s spine. “Yes, let me have a taste already!”   

“As you wish,” she lowers herself and presses some of her weight down. Loki moves his hands further down and cups the bottom of her ass.

“Mmm, no underwear? I knew you were expecting my company.” He snickers.

“I had a feeli-Oh, Valhalla!” She moans when Loki presses his lips to her slit. He hardly began but his mouth has her voice trembling.

Loki swipes his tongue upward and teases her center. She can feel the tip of his nose brushing up her clit and she braces herself when his resting hands give a gentle squeeze. She can feel him move his mouth upward and finds her bud. Her muscles are throbbing for him to move lower, but she holds her tongue knowing that Loki has a way to make it worth it. He moves one of his hands between her legs and begins teasing her opening. She moves herself lower to let it slip inside.

Loki barely flinches when his finger moves in with ease. She’s already so wet, it won’t take much to get her ready. Loki alternates between sucking her clit and teasing the outside of her slit with his tongue. Valkyrie finds a rhythm and moves her body in sync with Loki’s movements. Gradually adding another digit and slipping in further and further that makes her arch her back. Loki smirks in satisfaction knowing he found the perfect spot.  

Valkyrie is nearly bouncing over his hungry mouth and she leans back. Loki shifts his hand to adjust to her new position. She puts her hands behind and braces herself up on Loki’s sternum. She can feel his breathing moving erratically and whimpers.

Loki moves his head to the side and presses his lips to the inside of her thigh.

“Is this good?” Loki’s breath tickles her thigh.

“Mmmhmm,” she nods. “Perfect.”

She can practically feel Loki smile in satisfaction. Her thighs begin to clench around his head when she feels a drop in temperature. Loki’s mouth is cooling ever so slightly. She hums in delight at the new change in temperature. One of the rewards of a frost giant, she guesses. It took Loki some time to be comfortable around her to do it, but when he does, it has her riding on the edge.

Which is exactly what Valkyrie does when the refreshingly cool bite of his tongue touches her clit once more. Valkyrie picks up her pace and cries out for him. Loki moves his free hand up and lets a bit of frosty air seep out. She gives an out of character squeal as his digit slips behind her dress and begins tweaking one of her nipples. Loki wants to tell her how happy it makes him to hear that sound just for his ears, but he knows a better way to express it.    

A slight twist of his finger and he has her head thrown back. Valkyrie slows down her pace as she feels her whole body unwind and body trembling. She’s not sure if she can hold herself up anymore, but Loki soon has her sitting back on his lap.

She swipes her finger on his chin and wipes the last of her spend. Loki moves his head down and gingerly laps it clean.

“May I have my turn?” He lets his eyelashes give a slight flutter.

“You’ve done so well. So, yes.” She places her hands over his erection and gives a gentle squeeze. Loki gasps and begs for her to stop.

“I need-Norns I need all of you!” He mutters.

“That can be arranged.” She pulls herself back up and nearly laughs at the look of betrayal in his eyes.

 _Would he ever make up his mind?_  

Valkyrie continues upward and pauses.

“Do you want me to…” Valkyrie motions to the buckle of his pants.

“No, I can do that,” Loki waves out his hand and lets his clothes shimmer away.

“I’m not too concerned about what Stark sees,” he gives a mocking grin when he notices the hungry look Valkyrie’s eyes have skimming over his naked body.

She pulls her dress slightly further up and stands over his erect cock. The tip is dripping with pre-cum and she can see the look of relief in Loki now that he’s completely undressed. Loki braces his hands over Valkyrie’s waist and tightens his grip.

“Don’t tease me. I’ve waited long enough,” he smiles.

Valkyrie laughs, “Only because you’ve been so good.”

She lowers herself down and settles herself over the tip. Her mouth tightens when she lowers herself and feels her walls stretch for him. She moves as far down as she can and slowly pulls herself back up. They start working at a slow rhythm. Taking in the way they fill each other in.

Loki slows his pace and whimpers.

“Ugh, Brun!” He jerks his hips.

“Hmm?” She suddenly finds it hard to speak.

“I-I can’t. I need to-Can I move you?” He begs. “Just this once.”

Valkyrie perks her head and hums in thought. Pretending that it is a really tough decision to make.

“Brunnhilde! I’m not joking.” He groans.

“Alright, then. We can move to the mat down there,” she points to the blue mat no more than two feet away.

She nearly shouts at him for pulling her out too soon. They both gasp at the swift movement. Before Valkyrie can back herself up to the mat, Loki already has his arms wrapped around her and moves them down. Her legs are locked around Loki’s torso as he settles her down so she is now on her back.

“Don’t make me change my mind,” Valkyrie warns.

“Wouldn’t dream of it my love,” He repositions himself and swiftly slips himself back in.

Valkyrie arches her back and moans. Loki keeps one hand cradled behind her head while they move in sync. She decides that Loki was right, the mat is _much better_!

Each thrust brings Valkyrie up closer and closer. She can feel Loki holding back and huffs.

“Are you waiting for me to cum?” She brings his head down for a kiss. Loki slips his tongue in and moans.

“Mmm, I didn’t get to see the look of peace on your face last time. Your stupid dress blocked my view,” he laughs.

“Oh, how I love to hear you say that,” she threads her fingers in his soft curls and picks up her pace. “So kind of you to think of me.”

“My love, I am _always_ thinking of you!” He picks up one of her legs and hitches it higher up over his side. Loki shifts his weight and twists his body slightly at an angle. Her walls pulse at the new position and demand for him to keep moving.

Valkyrie opens her mouth in a small O-shape and digs her nails into his sides. She barely notices that she has been chanting his name while he moves.

Loki holds back a grunt and prays that Valkyrie finishes before he does. By the way her eyes are glazing over his, he can tell she is not too far.

With a final twist of his torso, Valkyrie quickly jerks up and cries. Her whole body feels like it is completely wrapped up in his seidr. Like time has stopped, but she is sure that a few more dull thrusts later, Loki is practically spilling over her and breathing out in relief.  

Pulling himself out, he then gently settles her back down on the mat and begins pecking the bottom of her lip. Her lips respond in gratitude and she wraps her arms around his neck. Loki pulls her closer and gathers her so she is laying half on top of him.

* * *

 Loki's voice snaps Valkyrie out of her half-awake state of post-sex bliss.

“The most beautiful warrior on Asgard and I get to see every part of you. How did I get to fall in love with someone so incredible?” His hand finds the back of her hair and combs through. He notices some knots he made in the back and makes a mental note to have her cleaned up before she needs to leave him.

“Hmm, it probably had something to do with that bottle of gin you bought me on Sakaar,” she chuckles. “No matter how many times I insisted it wouldn’t get you anywhere.”

“Oh, but I couldn’t resist myself. The way you had The Grandmaster tripping over his words, I had to thank you somehow. You were my hero, right there, you know.”

She inches herself forward with an impish grin.

“Happy I could be of help. It might have also had something to do with the way you flirted,” she snickers. "A recovering broken neck and you somehow didn't let it stop you from feeling like you had a chance with me."

"What? I had Thor on the side cheering for me." He shrugs.

"I think he was just happy to see you back," Valkyrie's smile softens. "We all were." She feels her chest slightly ache at that memory that felt so long ago. 

"I told you I would come back for you," he runs his thumb across her cheekbone.

"And you did." Valkyrie leans in to his touch. Her next words come with ease. She hasn’t hesitated in ages. “I love you.”

One last peck on his lips and she settles herself back on his chest.

“I love you even more,” he challenges.

Valkyrie hums in bliss at the low thrums his chest makes when he talks.

She wants to ask him to keep speaking to her. Tell her a story that will lull her drowsy eyes in a sleep.

“Miss!”

Valkyrie jolts up and yelps. FRIDAY’s voice nearly making her heart completely stop.

“WHAT? What is it now?” She grumbles at the AI. Her head is spinning from sitting up too quickly.  

“My apologies for the interruption, but Mr. Stark is looking for you. He said you will be needed very soon to accompany him for his speech and to, quote, _hurry up with your walk already_.”  

“Shit!” Valkyrie stands up and rushes to the mirror, her legs are still wobbly and need a moment to adjust. Her hands are shaking when she realizes that she didn’t do a good job at keeping everything together. Loki pushes himself up and pads behind her. His arms wind around her middle and he presses his mouth into the crook of her neck.

“You don’t need to fret,” he moves her hair out of the way and gives a kiss on her shoulder. “I’ll have you ready in no time.” He waves his hand and lets his seidr smooth everything back in place.

Valkyrie exhales and thanks him for the help.  

“You can repay me after,” he leans forward and gives her a peck on the cheek. “In my cell-

“It’s not a cell,” she counters. “You know Stark is…paranoid to have you around. He gave you a luxurious suite to stay in.”

“A luxurious suite with locks?”

“Locks that you effortlessly break every night,” she quirks an eyebrow.

 “Hmm. Fair enough,” Loki shrugs. “Anyway, I’ll see you then.”

Valkyrie turns around and gives him a final goodbye before she takes the short walk back to the party. Thankfully, she has to pass through a garden to get to the other side and uses the opportunity to cool herself down.

* * *

Valkyrie carefully walks back through the large doors of the party and lets out a breath of relief. The host is still giving a speech. There’s a chance nobody noticed her absence.

She finds Tony Stark in the back and goes back to standing by his side.

“Enjoy your walk?” Tony offers Valkyrie a glass of what appears to be, expensive bourbon. He gives her a smug look as she accepts the drink.

“For me? Stark, you shouldn’t have.” Valkyrie smiles.

“I didn’t, there’s a price to it.”

“There it is,” Valkyrie feels the warm rush of bourbon down her throat. “I take it FRIDAY gave you the notification about your workout room.” It wasn’t a question. Even Valkyrie knows that Tony can’t pretend anything is going on even if he tried. Moreover, considering he reassured Strange that Loki would be under his watch, he is somewhat obligated to stay updated anytime the demigod steps out of line.    

Tony lets out a big sigh. “Oh, do I wish I didn’t. Thankfully, I didn’t have to see anything, but the stupid AI told me enough to make me gag up my porterhouse steak.” He takes a deep drink of his beer. Shaking his head in hope it will toss the memory out of his brain. “I’m going to have to work on that,” he grumbles.  

“Sorry about that,” she says with a tone that says otherwise. “If it makes you feel better, Loki went back to his room.”

“Oh, good.” Tony rolls his eyes. “I was so worried.”

After a moment of silence (and several gulps of liquor), Tony continues. “In all honesty, as long as pissy Lestat isn’t wreaking havoc on New York, I’m willing to look the other way,” he shrugs.

Valkyrie hums in thought while she finishes her drink. She’ll have to ask him what Lestat is when the vein on his temple settles down.

“You said there was a price.” Valkyrie shifts her eyes. “What was it, anyway?”

Tony blinks, “Oh, right!” He reaches in his pocket and hands Valkyrie an envelope. “Give this to your boyfriend.”

“How did- Valkyrie stops herself before she strays off topic. “What is this?”

“The bill.”

“For?” Valkyrie raises an eyebrow. She hates having to squeeze information out of him. There’s a wonder if he finds a little satisfaction in doing it. While Tony enjoys her company, Valkyrie is sure he feels slightly betrayed knowing that she won’t help him keep Loki confined.

“For the maintenance crew, I just sent them out to sanitize every last dumbbell in my workout room,” he grins. “Oh, and the couch you two so graciously christened last week,” he winces. “Getting Loki to listen to me is like herding a crazy flock of badgers-” Tony stops himself, “Is that, right? _Flock_ ,” he repeats the word to himself slowly, “No, that would be for birds. What I’m trying to say is he listens to no one. I have less trouble getting Peter to finish his homework before he goes home. I figured this is the best way to get through to him.”

“Do you really think that?” Valkyrie gives a skeptical look.

“No,” he says flatly. “But, it’s not like anything else worked.” Tony looks in his empty bottle for any remaining droplets of beer. For once, he prays to see Thor’s signature bolt of lightning hit the sky. The sooner he returns from his weird intergalactic government meeting, the sooner he can get his unwanted roommate out of his hair.


End file.
